Gaze into the Window
by StoryGirl02
Summary: I missed you," he whispered, taking a seat, her body on his lap. She laughed in the skin of his neck, hands grasping the material of his uniform. "I mean it."
1. it'll all get better in time

**better in time**

* * *

_"it's been the longest winter without you,"-_ _**leona lewis. **_

* * *

Darkness was all around her, the wind encasing her in it rough blows. She shivered, shaking as the breeze hit her frail form. The nights seemed so much colder these days, after he had left, leaving her without him to shelter her as the rain pelted the windows.

But it would get better, wouldn't it? The weather would clear up, the rain would go and her heart would heal. It had to. She couldn't live like this for the rest of her life. Padme couldn't live in pain, in tears and definitely could not live her life avoiding seeing him.

A stray tear rolled down her pale cheek. She brushed it away impatiently, shaking her head in the darkness. It had been her decision to let him go, after all. She had been the mature one, made the choice that would break her heart. She had known the repercussions at the time, hadn't she? Known that he would never speak to her again, that she would never gaze upon his adoring face as he grinned in the sun. At the time, when she had made the decision, she had known that her heart would have been broken in two, left un-repairable and weakened.

She had known but yet she had still made the decision.

As the sun rose, a mixture of pinks and yellow mixing with the darkness of night, she managed to force a small smile, brushing away wet tears from her cheeks. It would get better in time.

It had to.

She had let Anakin go so he could be free, not be tied down to her. Padme knew he needed his freedom, no matter how much he denied it. He needed freedom like she needed him, but in this case, his needs were greater. So, ever the politician, she had met his needs, not caring how much it hurt hers.

That was who she was. She would rather a happy and free Anakin than an Anakin by her side night and day, sheltering her from the war.

She would rather find out about his death on the Holonet than have to wait up all night, crying and praying that he was still alive. Because that wasn't fair, she needed to know that he would be safe, however far apart they were. She didn't care he if forgot all about her, it was better than Anakin being killed because he slipped up in battle whilst thinking of her.

She could fill an ocean with her tears and sorrow but somehow, at the same time, she felt like she was building a desert within the cracks of her heart. They would be fixed, slowly but surely, and she would forget that once she had loved a brave, incredible man called Anakin. Her life would continue, no matter how much she dragged her heels and willed it to stop and reverse, so it was better to go along with the ride than wallow in her un-happiness.

She would rather her children grow up without their father.

And she had made that choice.

But it would get better in time.


	2. i'll keep you my dirty little secret

**dirty little secret**

* * *

_"don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret,"_ **all-american rejects**

* * *

Padme walked gracefully down the hallway leading to Bail's office, her gown trailing behind in an ocean of blue fabric, dragging along the floor. She groaned, stretching two hands down to pull the ends up, preventing them from trailing on the floor.

The Senate had been opened today, after months of it being closed. Bail had arrived in tears, and had bravely delivered his speech to the awaiting Senate, members of which that were eager to know why he had arrived in such a state. Known to be a man of calmness and tranquilly, it was unusual to see the Senator in such a state. And so, because she actually cared for the man and thought him a friend, unlike the other members of the Senate who despised him, she had decided to pay him a visit.

Padme raised a hand to knock on his door and, receiving no answer, knocked again. Receiving no answer once more, she opened the door with a gentle hand, and with brown eyes, peeked into the room, expecting to see Bail slumped over his desk, tears wetting his papers.

What she saw came as a surprise.

Padme saw Anakin, the blonde hero of her dreams, twirling around in Bail's chair childishly, his cloak draped over the desk. His eyes were closed, and a new scar lined his face, another one she had committed to memory on sight.

He finished his spin, opening his eyes. Catching sight of Padme, standing there, an amused grin lightening up her face, he jumped up, a smile playing on his lips.

"Senator Amidala."

"Jedi Skywalker. A pleasant surprise to see you here. I was expecting Bail."

Anakin cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. "Senator Organa has left for home, and left me in charge."

"Left for home?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes. His wife sent him a message and Bail left," Anakin smiled, walking towards her. A few moments later he had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"You smell like home," he whispered into her ear, taking a deep breath of her hair. She felt him placing a discreet kiss on top of it.

As much as she wanted and needed to bury her face into his chest and devour the rare sight of him, she knew she could. "Tell me what happened in this battle," she murmured into his chest, before drawing away from him, taking a seat. He looked disappointed but brightened up shortly as he sat back down and told her. She nodded, but wished – _wanted _– to draw him into her arms and kissing him as if he was her only air.

They may have been able to separate them by planets and time, but they could never separate the ownership of their hearts. The Jedi may have forbidden it, but they could never tear them apart. The Senate may have disliked it, but they loved each other and that was enough.

She would rather have these snatched moments with him, rather have no kisses given to her but in private, than not have him at all.

Even if she had to keep him her dirty little secret.


	3. drag me head first, fearless

**fearless**

* * *

_"in this moment, now capture it, remember it,"_ **_- taylor swift_**

* * *

Even though it was raining outside, the water pelting the city, Padme couldn't help but smiled as she was embraced by Anakin for what seemed like the first time in her life. He had been away for so long, so long that she had allowed herself to think that he had been killed in battle, and this time, this time, she would make tonight count. After all, they weren't like any regular married couple, they didn't see each other every day. They had snatched nights here and there, but by the morning, by the time she woke up, he was gone, rushing out to meet his Master for another meeting.

Padme shook her head, nestling in it the crook of his neck. No, tonight would count, and would make up for all their missed time. She would make it count.

"I've missed you so much," Anakin whispered, sending shivers up her spine. With delicate fingers she traced another scar softly, committing in to her memory. War had changed him, so very much. But, still, he was Anakin inside, no matter what his outward appearance was. He was Anakin, and she Padme. And, together they would make tonight count.

"I love you," he said, with a slight break in his voice. Silently, she pressed her lips to his, fingers curling a piece of his hair around them. With a slight giggle, she let herself be picked up, and placed softly on the bed.

They ended the kiss, both panting for air. Softly, he clasped their hands together, glancing down at the silver ring she had placed on her left hand. A slight smile graced her lips as she shrugged.

"We're married," she explained, meeting his eyes. "And even though no-one knows, I feel like I deserve a ring, even if no-one knows what it is for."

Anakin laughed, pulling her closer to him. "What, don't I have one?"

"You? Anakin, the great hero of the galaxy, wearing a silly, girlish ring? God! Heavens no! What a disaster that would be!" Padme placed a hand to her heart, smiling.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't really want one. Because I've got something much, much better."

"And what is that?" she enquired, lying down on the bed, pulling him with her. He gazed into her eyes, placing soft kisses on her face.

"Your love," he said, pulling his lips away from her face.

"Oh."

She pulled his mouth to hers. Silently, as the rain fell, she caressed his face with her eyes shut, feeling the ridges of his nose, the new scar which elevated above his eye and lastly, his lips. With her fingertips rested on his lips, Anakin gave each and every one of them a soft kiss, never breaking the gaze he held with her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. "So, so much. God, Anakin, what if you died in this last battle? What if you never come back to me, and I never saw you again? I don't think I could bear it!"

"I'll always come back," he promised, clasping her hand to his heart. "I promise you Padme. I will always come back. In battle, you are the only thing that keeps me going. Knowing that if I get out of here alive, I'll get to see you sweet, beautiful face again, helps me survive, helps me win. Padme, you are my angel, and even though we are so far apart all the time, my love for you is still growing. So I swear to you that even if I'm near death and dying, with no strength left in my body, I will always come back to you."

She smiled, kissing him once more. "No more of this talk," she said once they broke apart. "Anakin, I want to make this night count."

After that night, he always came back. After that night, she knew she was pregnant with his child.

But his promise was destroyed. When her twins were born, she gave up on life. All because, one time, she couldn't bring him back. She had failed to bring him back.


	4. is this what it feels like to really cry

**cry**

* * *

_"but no matter what you'll never see me cry,"-** rihanna**_

**_

* * *

_**_"I love you."_

Nearly falling back into the lake, she glanced over at Anakin, to make sure he was real. Smiling, Padme clasping his hand, pulling herself out of the mud.

The first time she had heard someone say that to her, someone other than her parents and sister, she had fainted, awaking only by smelling salts and a slap to the head. Palo had said that to her, a girl of eleven, while they had stood on the bridge, Sola watching them as they threw pebbles into the river below with childish delight. That night, she had blushed when Sola had told her parents over dinner.

But that had been a crush, puppy love. But this was real. She knew it, he loved her, and she him. However whirlwind and secret their romance was, she knew it in her heart, and felt it in her soul.

He hugged her to him, arm around her shoulders as they watched the sun set over the lake, the small island they had swam to in the morning now filled with shadows, none of the glistening white sand visible. Anakin rested his head on top hers, smelling the rose behind her ears. She laughed childishly, as swiftly; a bird flew over their heads, squawking loudly in the night.

She turned in his arm, placing softy kisses on his cheeks. Softly, landing one on his awaiting lips, she squealed as he pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting.

This was love. This was theirs, and it would remain that way forever, hopefully. This was the man she would marry, and who would be the father of their children. Anakin Skywalker would be the man she met at their home every night, and the man she woke up next to every morning. Even if it was secret, and they couldn't show their love in public, she would cherish every moment, every stealed glance, every kiss.

This was theirs.

But it never remained that way. Stupidly, he spread their love to the world as if it was possible, and they argued because of that. Their child, slowly growing in her stomach, should have been they only proof of their love, but now it wasn't. Everyone knew, and everyone hated. They weren't left with a moment of peace, and they shouted because of that.

That's the way it could, and should have been.

But she died, _"I love you" _on her lips.

But it was forever.


	5. so i'm already gone

**already gone **

* * *

_"remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories they're haunted,"-** kelly clarkson**_

* * *

Their love had been like a slow poison, slowly destroying, slowly crumbling. However hard she had willed it to survive, her wishes had not been granted, denied harshly against the wind.

In the start, when she had pushed him away, unwilling to tell him that his feelings were returned fully, she'd had not worried of what was to come. If Anakin was by her side, she felt complete, felt on top of the world. If he was gone, so was half of her heart. She couldn't live half a life with only half a heart.

She had wanted to leave so he could fulfill his destiny by triumph over the Sith. Padme supposed she had been selfish, only thinking of the needs of others, of her own, instead of Anakin's. What if he didn't want to be the one to defeat the Sith, didn't want to become a Jedi in the first place? There were rare cases of Force-Sensitive denying their rights to becoming a Jedi, and in those cases they lived out their lives normally, as they would have if an unknown force hadn't chosen them to bestow powers upon. They were rare, but not unheard of.

What if Anakin wanted to live his life with her, instead of with the Jedi? Could she be the one to draw him away from the Jedi, to take the Chosen One from his destiny? Gods, she couldn't do that! If she did that, and listened to her heart, she would be denying the one thing the world needed to get rid of the Sith, the evil slowly creeping across the galaxy.

She would be denying Anakin a future. He would stay at home, while she would work, looking after their children, doing nothing of purpose. No matter how much he had argued that he would be content doing just that, she knew in her heart that it was not the case. He needed adventure, needed a case to solve. And the Jedi, not her, were the only ones that could provide him with that.

He would become a shadow of his former self, and she couldn't be the one to do that to her beautiful, smiling Ani.

So she left, stealing away in the dead of night, her black cloak hiding her softly swelling stomach. She would return in a few years, when Anakin had forgotten about her, and their love, and she held no power over him. He would be his own man, and she would still love him, secretly, no matter the consequences.

Her child would be born in secret, the only thing that would remind her of their love. Hopefully, he or she would look too much like Anakin. She couldn't bear that, she knew.

Before boarding the ship, Padme stole a glance at the silent Jedi Temple. Somewhere in there, Anakin was asleep, dreaming of all the good things in the world. She couldn't tear him away from his destiny for her own selfish needs.

This was the right thing to do.

But still, that didn't stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks when her children - _twins, surprisingly_- asked where their father was.

And then, for the first time in five years, she questioned her decision. Then she wept, as she heard that Anakin had been killed in battle.

She hadn't done the right thing.

She had made a mistake that had cost dearly.

She had lost half her heart.


	6. can't forget to breathe slow

**breathe slow**

* * *

_"Can't forget to breathe slow, _

_count from one to ten,_

_with my eyes closed," -_** _Aleshia Dixon._**

* * *

She was the air he breathed, the light that guided him back home inside the darkness. His hope for survival raged on with her image, brown curls flowing down her back, nightgown on, as she smiled softly at him, and only him. She was the angel that lifted his spirits when he had to spend three months in the wilderness.

And, then, when he finally saw her again, he almost cried. Nothing like him, that was sure, as he had never been overwhelmed by emotion like this. Gathering her into his arms; being able to gaze down and actually see her smiling face once again, filled him with joy. _Padme._ She was his heart's desire, and the only woman he wanted ties with in his whole life.

He thanked god every day that she had been made his wife, joined to him for eternity. His Padme, no one else's; his forever.

He gathered her into his arms, gazing down upon her adoring face, shining with happiness. Slowly, he tucked one of her stray curls behind her ear, before linking their hands together.

He had to remember to breathe when she placed his rough, weathered hand on the already-showing soft swell of her stomach, the blue silk falling gently over the top of it and rising when she took a breath. Though their child could barely be old enough to kick, Anakin swore he had felt something moving inside. Once he had drawn his hand back from her stomach, he smiled, looking down at her, and captured her lips with his with greedy insistence.

She pulled back after a few seconds. "Not here, Ani," she told him, breathing deeply in the cold night air. "Come inside with me."

He nodded, lost for words at the sight of her beauty, lips reddened by his kisses, her cheeks, and curls down to the small of her back. Taking her hand, he followed her inside, closing the door.

One thing ran though his head before he surrendered himself to his wife, letting her tracing his new, fresh scars and bruises with her light fingertips.

He just hoped that their child would be as beautiful as Padme.


	7. i'm not moving

**the man who can't be moved**

* * *

"_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,"- __**the script**_

* * *

Anakin would not move, his blue eyes staring, never blinking, into her tear-filled ones, Padme clutching desperately at the material of her green dress.

The sun was setting in Corsecunt, darkening the light sky with a mixture of black, and dark blue, small beams of light coming from the speeders racing through the sky. He glanced down, concerned, at his wife, who had closed her eyes and was no rocking back on her heels, muttering softly to herself.

"What happened?" he asked, gathering her petite form into his arms, the wetness of her cheeks wetting his shirt immediately.

"Nothing," she muttered softly back to him, wiping her eyes with her hands, glancing up at him, his head nestled onto of hers. Her soft curls tickled his chin, the wind howling through the open door, that lead onto the balcony, where a vast sight of Corsacunt was to be gazed upon.

She sighed forlornly, closing her eyes once more, her hands rising to curl around his neck, fingers instantly toying with the hair she found there. "We lost the vote," she told him, eyes filled with worry. "We lost the vote," she repeated, sadly, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

"What does that mean?" he asked, genuinely concerned, his eyes staring down at her, a hand running soothing circles in the small of her back.

"We lost our hold over the Outer Rim, and the politics there fall to the planet leaders, most of which re either connected to the Separatists, or firm non-believers in the Senate, or the Republic. Basically, Ani, what I've worked on for almost a year now has been trampled on, and spat out by my fellow Senators." Padme sighed, a single tear slipping from her eye as she crumbled into his arms at the thought.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, desperately wishing that those two words could fix every one of her problems, no matter how complicated they were.

"It's not your fault," she breathed out, her voice cracking with emotion. He lifted her head up, wiping away her freshly-split tears with a finger, smiling softly down at her, drinking in this sight.

_His Padme. His wife._

She would remain by his side, no matter what happened. Padme had promised that, he had returned her promise, time after time.

He just had to save her, even if it meant succumbing to the Dark Side.

She was the only one he could ever love.

He would not move away from her, allow her to slip away from life, all because of their child.

He would sacrifice everything for her.

With that last thought, Anakin pressed a soft kiss onto the top of her head, drinking in the smell of jasmine.

"I love you," he whispered, making her smile with true happiness for the first time in weeks.

No more needed to be said.

He had to save his Padme.


	8. lose something you can't replace

**fix you **

* * *

"_Tears streaming down your face, _

_When you lose something you cannot replace,"- **f**__**ix you.**_

* * *

She had to fix him. Anakin had been acting weirdly ever since his arrival back at Coruscant, his mood irregular, and his responses barely grunts. She had to do something, to pull her husband out of the depression he had slipped into by mistake, secure happiness for not just herself, but for him as well.

Her own worries were to be put on hold. The fact that she hadn't had her monthly curse for two months was to be put at the back of her mind, and sorted out later. Anakin needed her to fix him.

She tried talking to him, chattering nervously as he stared straight ahead, eyes barley blinking. There was no response, so she stopped.

There was nothing she could do. Every afternoon, Anakin came to the apartment from five to seven, and not one word was exchanged during those three silent hours. He just looked at her, which wasn't much to look at these days.

She had unexplainably gained weight, around two kilos to be exact, barely noticeable under her heavy gowns, but noticeable all the same to her. Something was wrong with her, but she had to fix Anakin, before thinking of herself.

Was it something with the Jedi?

She cornered him on Tuesday, dragging him by the arm into her office, her brown eyes scanning his blue ones eagerly, for any signs of an answer. There was none, just slow reactions, a blink, one, two, and then a soft smile. This couldn't be her Anakin. He couldn't have changed this much, in such a short period of time. Where was the Anakin who had pledged his love to her, the Anakin she knew and loved?

"What is wrong with you?" she exclaimed, dropping his arm roughly. She backed away from him, a tear slipping out of her eyes.

Padme watched as he walked over to her desk, and opened the draw. Watching in horror, unable to move, she saw him, almost in slow motion, take out a knife, and bring it up to his stretched out they figured their relationship out? Padme couldn't see how, as they were fairly careful in public. Was Anakin being punished for his mistakes, for seeing her?

Gods, what if he was? What if she was the reasoning behind all of this?

"No!" She ran forward, desperately, her stomach cramping horribly. She was too late. Anakin dragged the knife against his skin, grinning at the droplets of blood that came up to the surface.

She fell to the floor, gasping in pain, eyes squeezing shut, hoping, praying, no. God, no!

Something slithered out of her, liquid gushing out. Her baby. It had been real. Oh, God!

_Her baby_. She opened her eyes, praying, hoping. Blood stained the white carpet, a big clot mass of dark red, rich blood. Tears fell out her eyes as she sobbed loudly, hands desperately reaching behind her, desperate for an answer. She drew her hands back, and they were red. Red. Her baby.

_Gone. Gone. Gone. Forever. _

Anakin fell to the floor, eyes open, two pearly orbs of shining blue. She crawled forward, hands fumbling for his arm. Gashes, two long deep ones, tarnished the flesh. She felt around for a pulse. _None. Gone. Forever._

_Alone. _

She fumbled for the knife, sobbing still, tears wetting her face, legs curled underneath her.

She ripped open her dress, sobbing, and placed the knife shakily against her skin.

Bail opened the door later, and collapsed with anguish.

Padme, sprawled against her Anakin, dark red blood underneath her, staining her sea-blue dress.

_Dead. Gone. Forever. _

She couldn't fix him.


	9. nothing could change what you mean to me

**heaven **

* * *

_"when you're lying here in my arms,"-** heaven**_

* * *

The first time he had watched her cry, he had been shocked. It had never occurred to him that the woman he was so very much in love with could actually have hundreds of bottled-up emotions lingering inside of her, just waiting to leave.

They arrived home, Padme marching ahead. She slammed the refresher door shut before he could catch a glimpse of her blotched face, and he reluctantly taken a seat on her bed, pulling his boots off.

He heard soft whimpers from inside the refreshers, and the distinct sound of the tap starting to run, Padme's sobs covering the water. He banged on the door softly, pushing back annoying strands of blond hair away from his eyes, lightsaber banging against his hip.

"Go away!" she shouted, angrily and hoarsely, her voice rough.

He heard her sob softly, before the tap stopped and she fell to the floor with a loud crash. Eyes snapping up at the sudden and unusual sound, Anakin rushed forward, skidding to the door, banging on it.

"Padme!" he yelled frantically, banging on it with his fist again. There was no response, and he couldn't even hear her breathing, in out, in out. "Padme!" he repeated, banging again. No response.

Frantic, he ran a hand through his hair and pushed on the door with all of his strength. It gave a little, before falling back into place, no signs of damage. He tried again, heaving with exhaustion. One more push, and the door clicked open.

The first thing he saw with the fog on the mirror, with a distinct hand mark smudged in it. Anakin screwed his eyes shut, praying for the best, before entering the refresher. The door closed with a click behind him, shutting him of from the world.

Padme was lying on the tiles, her legs at an awkward angle. Her head was slumped backwards, and a mass of blood had pooled around it. Her chest was still with not visible signs of movement. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. She couldn't be dead.

Was she? He rushed towards her, cupping her head with his hand. Warm, sticky blood seeped through his fingers, but he made no movement to clean it off.

"Padme," he whispered stroking her cheek, leaving a streak of pink behind. "Angel, can you hear me?"

She whimpered, but didn't move. Her eyes fluttered open, almost painfully, and she watched his smile with an unfocused gaze. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but the words never came out.

Slowly, she reached up, and brought her fingers to his mouth. He kissed them gently, shifting positions. "It'll be alright," he whispered to her, fingers probing around for any signs of her life-threatening injury. "You'll be fine, just hold on a little longer. Keep looking at me, and do not shut your eyes."

She nodded softly, watching as he tore a piece of cloth of his shirt, and wrapped it around her head, tying another piece around that. Curls were clumped to her face with sweat and she whimpered softly with pain, mouth opening once more.

"B-b-babies," she murmured, so softly he almost missed it. Gods, how could he have been so blind? He smiled down at her, hands moving to rest on her stomach, desperately feeling for some signs of life inside. His heart swelled when a decisive kick was delivered to his hand, and he softly caressed the bump.

_You'll be alright. _

He would save them. Someone, anyone would come along, and help him take her to a medical centre. They would all be alright.

He caressed Padme's cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She whimpered against his mouth, sobbing with pain. Anakin got up, casting several glances back at Padme, and walked towards the refresher door.

And, just as the fates had made it so, it was locked. He had forgotten to take the lock off in all his panic and made it so they could never get out.

They were trapped, and no-one could save them.

He returned to Padme, eyes glazed over with worry.

She looked at him, unblinking, her mouth moving to form silent words against the pain. A whimper came out to her mouth, and her eyes shut, closing the world off.

"I love you," were the last thing she ever said to him.

And that day, a part of Anakin Skywalker died with her.


	10. without you i'll break down and cry

**whatever it takes**

* * *

_"but they don't know the meaning of what we have,"_ **leona lewis.**

* * *

She sighed softly, rubbing her eyes tiredly with the back of her hand. Countless papers were in front of her, coating her desk in white. The clock ticked, impatiently, in the corner, reminding her of the time she was flittering away. The time she was wasting, thinking of happier times. War was upon them, and even she felt it nowadays. She had to finish this, and get it passed, or her, and the Senate were doomed.

She turned in her chair, watching as speeders raced by, the small, blinking white headlights lighting their path. Padme groaned, stretching her legs out, closing her eyes against the world, lying her head down on the papers, murmuring softly.

He had been on the news yet again today. That was how she learnt of his recent activities. The news. It pained her to admit that, to admit that he didn't message her anymore, seemingly didn't care if she was worried, half-to-death, over him.

Anyway, he had won his latest battle, and was now returning home. Butterflies swarmed in her abdomen at the idea. How would he be, after all the bloodshed he had seen, and al the people he had killed? Would he be changed, or would he still be her sweet Ani, hers forever?

_Had war changed him dramatically? _

Padme shook her head roughly, sending messy curls flying. The clock ticking; and she struggled to bring her pen to paper, struggled to form a half-decent thought. How could she write, when he was speeding home, towards her? How could she concentrate, when all she could see was him?

The door hummed, but all else was silent, aside from her deep breathing. Head in her hands, she struggled to regain focus. Her fingers parted, and eyes snapped open, when she heard boots thumping in the hallway. Her heart leapt up in her throat, and she smoothed down her dress, standing up.

The door opened, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

And, then, his hands were on her shoulders. "Thank god," she muttered out, turning to face him. He smiled down at her, wiping her tears with a gloved finger. She grasped his hand tightly, bobbing her head down, sobbing softly.

Anakin crushed her to him, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. She hiccupped softly, shaking her head trying to clear it of emotion.

"I missed you," he whispered, taking a seat, her body on his lap. She laughed in the skin of his neck, hands grasping the material of his uniform. "I mean it," he told her, titling her face to gaze into her eyes. Padme smiled softly, fingers tracing the scar narrowing missing the top of his left eye.

"I dreamt about you," she confessed, laying her head down on his chest. He stretched out, scattering papers everywhere. "Every night, when you were away. I was so scared. I thought you were dead."

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry for not messaging you," he said, grasping her hand once more. "There was no privacy to be able to, and if I had, Obi-Wan would have been suspicious."

"I have news," she told him, muttering against the soft fabric of his shirt. Hs heart thumped in his chest softly, and his throat dried up. Is this was he thought he was? Remnants of his dreams still flittered around his mind, foggy, blurry images appearing whenever he closed his eyes.

"Mmm?" he asked, twirling a brown strand of hair around his finger.

She looked up at him, brown eyes fluttering closed. Murmuring happily, she whispered, the clock ticking softly in the corner, "I'm pregnant."

His heart stopped. "What?" he croaked out, throat dry.

"Pregnant," Padme looked up at him, fingers caressing his dirt-streaked cheek softly. "I only just found out, though."

He shook his head, trying to clear it, before placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm happy," he told her, tucking strands of hair behind her ears. "I'm happy we're going to have a baby."

She smiled at him, before lying back down, closing her eyes. Once he was certain she had drifted off, he let out a deep breath he had no idea he had been holding in. _Pregnant._ He sighed.

That changed everything.

His dreams had been of her dying, and now, finally, he knew the reasoning behind her death. His child, the baby that had both created lovingly, would kill her.

And, in the darkness of her office, Anakin Skywalker made his choice, his blue eyes on his wife, and a hand over his mouth, stifling his sobs.

_Darth Vader…._

* * *

**And, here we are, arriving at my last chapter for Gaze Into The Window. I won't be gone from the Star Wars world for long though. Some of you might rememeber my **_-horrible-_** fic, Moonlight Reflects Everything But Itself. Well, guess what? That's coming back, in a sense. Totally redone, and I finally have a plot. Padme's more tough, and Luke's perfect. Ani's still evil, thank gods, and his redemption might not even happen.** **Wink. Who knows?**

**Note: Just realized that I used Leona Lewis for the first and last chapter. Oh, well.**

**Reviews are love, and I long to hear your thoughts. There's not better time than the present!**


End file.
